thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
A Daring Career, The Tale of the 67th Hunger Games
This is an rp about my favorite tribute, but everyone else's least favorite tribute. This fanfic is hopefully a way to get other users to understand more about Buck, and see that he has feelings too and is not a heartless monster. Chapter 1: Life at District 6 I throw some rocks at the birds perched over one of the thousands of trains. In case you didn't know, I'm Buck Rockwell. There are a lot of bullies, in this district, and a lot of bullied kids willing to pay to see these Bullies beaten to a pulp. This is how I feed my family. I've got my mean brother, Joshua Rockwell, who does nothing all day and wants food from me. He's 19 and he's an arrogant brute. I was hoping he would go into the games last year, but of course the boy didn't get reaped. Then my little sister, Rosey Rockwell. She was 13, and she normally was quiet. Then you got my dad who is always coming home at about 3:00 at night, and my mom who is always busy at the house. Then you got me, the guy who helps put food on the table. Bullied kids pay me money, to beat up their bullies. I normally do this with ease, but I've had some close encounters where I nearly lost. My strength rivals that of a typical career in District 2, which upset me. Why would I be in District 6? I didn't know, but I walked to the place were the money was supposed to be. I unfolded a note, and it read "Dear Buck, I believe you know who to beat up for me, correct? Find the arrogant Billy Windez and give him a good nose bleeding. Signed, Elroy Yemison.". The money was in place, and I knew were Billy lived. He was one of the greedy kids who stole kids money and bullied them over it. His size rivaled mine, and I knew I had a fight coming. I walked over to Billy's house, and saw Billy was outside. He was busy counting out all the money he had gotten from his victims. "Hello Billy, it seems your about to get something broken. How about your nose?" I taunt as the idiot turns around. "Well well well, Buck Rockwell. I've been training to beat you." he said whirling around and swinging a knife at me. I jumped Bac as he tried to stab me with it. I dodged and kicked his ribs, and then ducked again when he swung the knife at my neck. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he said stabbing my shoulder and kicking me into the fence. I coughed up blood, and got back up to see Billy coming at me again. He swung his blade, nicking my cheek, when I picked up a stone and smashed it into his temple. He fell over, knocked out. "The bully has been beaten, Elroy" I mutter as I walk home. Chapter 2: The Reapings I woke up this morning. I walked down stairs to see the only day my dad was home. Reaping day. I tighten my orange scarf as the bitter wind blows through our house. We eat a short breakfast and head to the reaping squares. We never had victors in district 6. Last year both of the tributes from here were a bloodbath death, and the year before that. We've only had 3 victors, two of whom still live. The annoying capitol escort walked I think they called him Bud. "Well hello District 6! I bet you know what today is! It's reaping day! The day two lucy tributes get a chance at fame and fortune! And don't forget, lets hope the odds are in your favor." he said annoyingly. We watched the video and blah blah until it was time. "For our lady tribute.... Thalia Wulf!" . I look over to see a red headed girl with stunning green eyes start to walk up, when the boy behind her shouts "Hey ginger!". She turns around and punches him very hard, knocking him to the ground. I would have to take note of her. "Now for the boys." Bud said walking over to the other reaping bowl. "Buck Rockwell.". Why? Out of all the people, me. I walked forward, looking angry. Joshua didn't get reaped, but I sure do get reaped. "Shake hands." Bud says. I grab Thalia's hand a bit too hard and hear her say "Ow!" before we go into the governer building. My family hurries in. "Please win for me bub." Rosalina begs. I see Joshua snicker. "Your strong honey. You can come out." My mom says, and my dad says "I'm going to try and get the district to pool in money so we can sponsor you" he says. They are hurried out by peacekeepers. While in the car on the way to board the train, I see Elroy. He waves solemnly, and I knew this was probably the last I would see of my home. Chapter 3: The trains I really didn't know Thalia real well, other than she once tried to hire me to beat up a bunch of girls. Not like she could do it herself, because she probably would, but because she didn't want to get caught. She killed someone before, and thought she might again. We boarded the train, and I was quiet as we took off. Bud twirled his bow tie and then asked "Well look here! Look at all these delacacies! Why don't we have one?" he asked in that annoying capitol accent. "I'm trying to stay fit for the games" Thalia and I said in unison. Guess we had the same idea. Well, most of our tributes never survived for more than a day. You see, transportation doesn't teach you much about survival, except when you build a canoe for arena floods. That's when our drug addicted mentors walked in. No one knew their names, they were just called "Morphlings". They both were pretty old, which makes sense, as we have not had a victor since the 27th games. The Male Morphling looked shocked at our lack to dig in the pasteries. "This is odd. Trying to stay fit for the games? An interesting strategy" he said. "We got some thinkers here" The Female morphling said. "We also need advice" I say. The ponder on the question, then reply "Here is some advice. Hide and don't die." the male said. "What if we're strong?" Thalia asks. The female then said "Try to get in the careers. If you get an 8 or higher they should let you in. But leave once there is only a few of them.". That's when the train stopped. The capitol looked like aliens to us. With their weird hairstyles and colors. They looked a lot like Bud. They were cheering and shouting. They were happy to see tributes again, and just as eager to see us as coarpses rotting near the cornucopia. I, for the first time, was scared. Chapter 4: The Parades I was put in a room, where my stylists who I didn't know the names of cleaned me up. That's when I got to meet the head stylist, Diane. She had a crazy blue afro wig. I was a little creeped out, wih her black clothes and her high heels that clippity clopped. "You must be Buck Rockwell. You and your district partner seem to be twice as strong as the usual rabble from your district." she said. I made an angered grunt. These capitol people thinking they're better than us in the districts. Just cause our only two victors became drug addicts doesn't mean District 6 is a weakling only district. She dressed me up in my parade costume, and I looked like the pilot of a hovercraft. I walked out and saw Thalia's curly hair was straightened and braided into pigtails. They made her lips as red as her hair and had put eyeliner to make her green eyes really stand out. She was dressed as a flight attendant and I snickered. That's when our chariot lurched forward. The costumes this year were the same as usual. The tributes from 1 wore stunning gold tunics and had silver belts. The tributes from 2 where dressed up in iron armor. I really couldn't see their face as their helmets hid their faces so I couldn't tell if they were menacing. District 3 looked puny, wearing suits that sparkled with silver glitter. District 4 looked the best, both dressed up in aqua colored clothes. District 5 were dressed up as lightbulbs and I laughed. District 7 was dressed like trees, as usual. District 8 wore purely sewn purple and pink suits, and looked like jesters. District 9 was dressed as wheat and barley, which also was ridiculious. District 10 wore cowboy hats and overalls and white shirts. District 11 wore farmer outfits with straw hats. District 12 wore coal miner outfits. When it was over, I saw Thalia looking mad. She threw her hat on the ground and stomped it, the took off her shirt and pants. I didn't know how pretty her body was until then. She wrapped herself up in her clothes and we got off the elevator to our rooms. Chapter 5: Training Day 1 I found myself waking up to go straight to training. When we got their, the head trainer gave the speech about not ignoring the survival skills, that exposure could kill as easy as a knife and so on. I had to get in the careers though, so I needed to practice combat. I walked over where the arrogant boy from 1 was throwing spears, hitting it dead center nearly everytime. He then stabbed it up close and left. I picked up my own... it felt oddly good against my finger tips. I threw it.... it hit the non lethal leg. I needed to aim higher.... I picked up another one, and it hit where the neck would be. Unknown to me, the careers, which were the District 1, 2, and 4 males and females, the District 5 Male, and the District 9 Female, look impressed. This was good, I needed to get in their alliance. I saw Thalia practicing making a fire... she would never make it in the careers. However, the girl from 2 caught my eyes. She was beautiful, her blonde hair flowing down to her elbows, her eyes sparkled like the sea. She was very pretty. I walked over, and she said "You made quiet an impression. Jean might just let you in the careers.". I nodded, and said "Hopefully. You do know how pretty you are, right?". She looked grim, and said "Now isn't the time for flirting around.". The arrogant boy from 1 walked over, and said "I'm Jean, the leader of this career pack. And if you want in, your gonna have to prove yourself in more ways than one.". Jean and the Girl from 2, who I heard Jean called Annabeth, argued for a second. I walked over to were the heavy weights were, and saw a barbel labeled "175". That was a challenge, as only 4 tributes had lifted it so far. I picked it up and groaned... but I lifted it above my head. I dropped it on the sword rack. The careers stopped murmering, when Jean said "Your in.". Not much else happened that day, other than Thalia saying she had become a master at making fires. We walked back to our rooms, had a short supper, then slept, ready for another day of training. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes